Four Ways
by EastHerobrine
Summary: The new of three guardians from the beginning of the collapse, and a new rookie Guardian several 100 years after the collapse starts a new tale. Will that be able to defeat the darkness, or fall like all those before them.
1. Characters Sheet

**Hello guys, it's East and I'm going to be writing this story slowly as the other stories I write. I'm not only new to writing stories, I have a busy life so I won't be able to write often so I hope you can deal with my stories being late and all, and with that I'm going to start and say please let me know if you see anything that doesn't look right. And this is the equipment my guys are going to have.**

**Guardian Name: East**

**Guardian Race: Prototype EXO that has synthetic skin to make it look human**

**Guardian Class: Warlock - Voidwalker - Attunement Of Hunger**

**Helmet: Tangled Web Hood - New Pacific Sink Shader**

**Gauntlets: Claws of Ahamkara - Xenosilver Shader**

**Chest Armor: Prodigal Robes - Blue Geometry Shader**

**Leg Armor: Tangled Web Boots - Metro Shift Shader**

**Warlock Bond: Prodigal Bond - Vanguard Magnus Shader**

**Kinetic Weapons: Origin Story - Blue Geometry Shader**

**Energy Weapons: Arsenic Bite-4B - Distant Earth Shader**

**Power Weapons: Eternity's Edge - Vanguard Magnus Shader**

**Ghost Name: Pale**

**Ghost Shell: EDZ Shell - Calus's Selected Shader**

**Vehicle: Battle-Shrike - Arctic Dreamscape Shader**

**Ship: Antonio - Dawning Festiveness Shader**

**Guardian Name: West**

**Guardian Race: Prototype EXO that has synthetic skin to make it look human**

**Guardian Class: Hunter - Gunslinger - Ways of the Outlaw**

**Helmet: Sword flight 4.1 - Monochromatic Shader**

**Gauntlets: Young Ahamkara's Spine - Monochromatic Shader**

**Chest Armor: Errant Knight 1.0 - Monochromatic Shader**

**Leg Armor: Road Complex AA1 - Monochromatic Shader**

**Hunter Cloak: A Cloak Called Home - Monochromatic Shader**

**Kinetic Weapons: Origin Story - Metro Shift Shader**

**Energy Weapons: Sunshot **

**Power Weapons: Quickfang - Monochromatic Shader**

**Ghost Name: Snow**

**Ghost Shell: Hunter Shell - Monochromatic Shader**

**Vehicle: Battle-Shrike - Metro Shift Shader**

**Ship: Bassanio - Frumious Blue Shader**

**Guardian Name: North**

**Guardian Race: Prototype EXO that has synthetic skin to make it look human**

**Guardian Class: Titan - Sentinel - Code of the Protector**

**Helmet: Devastation Complex - Metro Shift Shader**

**Gauntlets: ACD/0 Feedback Fence - Metro Shift Shader - Endless Loop Ornament**

**Chest Armor: Devastation Complex - Metro Shift Shader**

**Leg Armor: Kerak Type 2 - Metro Shift Shader**

**Titan Mark: Mark Of The Unassailable - Metro Shift Shader**

**Kinetic Weapons: Sweet Business**

**Energy Weapons: Badlander - Metro Shift**

**Power Weapons: Crown-Splitter - Metro Shift Shader**

**Ghost Name: Pitch**

**Ghost Shell: Titan Shell - Metro Shift Shader**

**Vehicle: Vespulaser - Dawning Festiveness Shader**

**Ship: Arcadia-Class Jumpship - Dawning Hope Shader**

**Guardian Name: South**

**Guardian Race: Human/Exo?**

**Guardian Class: Warlock**

**South is going to join the EastBrines later in the story, and why her stats aren't finished is because my sister is working on her gear and what she looks like. And with that out of the way, I'll be writing this story and finish Wolf Travels over the next few days, no promises I won't finish fast enough to get it done by the end of the week. And I hope you have a good day.**


	2. Prologue

**Hello guys, it's East and I hope you had a nice day. For this story I may take OC character or OC team in the story if I find it good to the plot. And those OCs will be there for a chapter or two, depends on how I want to use the character in the story. If you want to have your character in the story, please use my character sheet in chapter one. And with that out of the way, let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

**Transmission or Date and Place**

**I don't own Destiny, I only own my OC's. I hope you guys enjoy my story.**

**[||||]**

**Old Russia Earth, February 16th, 2514**

Third POV.

In the world that has fallen, there are the remnants of humanity left building their home below the being called the Traveler who fought and sacrificed itself for them. The Traveler gave humanity one last gift before it fell into it's eternal sleep, the Ghosts that seek out people who can wield the power of the light. And a group of Ghosts are checking out a destroyed EXO lab for if there is anyone who can be revived and be turned into a Guardian that fights for humanity. Four Ghosts out of the group stand out because they are quadruplets, meaning they were made from the same shard of light. The four separated from the group when three of them felt a pull, this telling them that the person that they are looking for is nearby.

"You three found who your going to share you light with?" Ghost#4 asked his brothers as they floated to where they felt the pull.

"We believe we found them, but… you didn't feel the pull?" Ghost#1 asked him, causing the other brothers to stop and look at them.

"No… I guess this isn't my place to find my person. Does this mean we should go are separate ways?" Ghost#4 said sadly to them, causing them to float over to him.

"No! It doesn't matter if we get our people, you always can stay with us." Ghost#3 said to him kindly, making his brother eye glow in brighter in the darkness of the room.

"You guys really mean that!?" Ghost#4 said loudly to them as they began to move again to where the pull came from. And before any of the other Ghost could say something, they heard the call of a fallen captain in the distance making them pick up the pace, leading them to three tube like things. Three of the Ghost floated over checking them out.

"They seem to be working cryopods, meaning that they should be still alive…" Ghost#1 mumbled off before looking at them.

"We need to hurry and thaw the three out before the fallen get here." When he said that it caused them to start looking for a computer or interface to the cryopod. They started to hear footsteps entering the building, this caused them to work faster till they found an interface on each cryopods. They opened them only to have three human-like objects fall out onto the ground, leaving the Ghost to look at them on the ground as Ghost#1 floated down to the blue colored hair person.

"He looks fine…" Ghost#1 trailed off as his optic widen a bit, what he said shocked them.

"He's an Exo… a prototype." Ghost#1 said with disbelief in his robotic voice. Looking at the white hair person, he floated over to check him also.

"He is also one too." He said before going to the black haired person.

"Also one… interesting." He said before flying back over to blue haired one.

"Okay, they seem to be in some powered down state. But should turn on once we give them the Traveler's light." He said to them before Ghost#2 and three move over to the two other Exo prototypes as they started the process of giving them the light of the Traveler, the whole room began to glow bright white light blinding anyone from seeing into the room.

**[||||]**

? POV

I shot up opening my eyes, momently being blinded by light before blocking my eyes only to feel a helmet of some kind on my head. Once I could see again I saw some floating object in front of me, before I was able to say something it spoke to me.

"You have been asleep for awhile so your going to see many things that don't make sense." It said to me as it flew closer to me.

"What are you?" I asked him calmly as I looked down to see myself in some robe like armor.

"I'm called a Ghost, actually I'm your Ghost." He was about to continue talking but we heard a fallen roar close to where we are.

"We need to find you a weapon and find somewhere safe." He said that to me before floating to me before disappeared in a white glow as I looked around trying to see it.

'Don't worry, I'm still here with you. And I suggest you get your friends up so we can leave now.' He said in my head causing me look to my side seeing two people in different armors from mine. I got up and stood over the two, with a swift kick to the guy with the hood making him groan in pain as he got up and looked at me.

"Why… did you kick me?" He asked me quietly as the last person on the ground got up showing off his terrifying height to us.

"Well my Ghost said to get you two moving, we got incoming." They looked at me weirdly before a fallen roar was heard slot closer. 'Ghost! Do you have a place where we can get to!?' I yelled at my Ghost as I pulled the others with me as quickly as I could without making noises till I got a waypoint to the west. 'There, follow the waypoint if you want to live!' My Ghost said to me as I pulled the others with me west out of the building and into the ruined remains of the world as I looked at the other two.

"My Ghost has found a place that we can hideout in." I said to them, only to receive nods from them. We began moving west in awkward silence, and we couldn't talk because we may have people or things find us. After a few minutes of walking we get there only to find what looks like a gun store. We walk slowly in finding some old weapons. I took an auto rifle and a bow with some arrows. Person with the hood takes an auto rifle and a hand canon. And tall takes an auto rifle and a shotgun. I decided it was time to say what are names are, not hood man or tall man.

"East, that's my name. Now what's yours?" I asked them both while I checked out my auto rifle for anything that may keep it from not working before I heard hood man start to say something.

"M-my name is West, i-it's nice to meet you two." West said to us as me and West turn to tall man waiting for him to talk.

"My name's North, I'm sorry if I scared you two." North said as he looks down looking ashamed for scaring us. I walked over to him and gave him a hug telling him I forgive him, I then felt West join the hug.

"Well with that out of the way, I think we should find a place that is easily defendable and safe till we hear word of a safe haven." I said to them as I got up with them while earning nods from them. We then walked out of the store that is all but ruble and rock, we then begin walking into a random direction in hopes of finding a civilization and to find our destiny.

**[||||]**

**I hoped you enjoyed my story and have a good day everybody.**


End file.
